overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Baharuth Empire
Baharuth Empire (バハルス帝国) is a human nation in the New World and one of three nations neighboring Nazarick. Once a feudal state, it became an absolute monarchy after the current emperor purged the nobility. Upon witnessing the power of the Sorcerer Kingdom, however, they were left so intimidated that they submitted and became a vassal state. Background The Baharuth Empire, normally referred to as "The Empire," is located east of the Azerlisia Mountains, northeast of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The Empire was among one of the many nations founded after the defeat of the Evil Deities over 200 years ago.Overlord First Half Chapter 54: Invaders Part 2 Three generations ago, the Empire was a feudal state, like the Re-Estize Kingdom, until the current Emperor established an absolute monarchy by purging much of the nobility. Each Emperor was also noted to be a talented ruler, with each building upon the last.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings In the Web Novel, the Empire boasted a population of over eight million people.Overlord First Half Chapter 90: Negotiations Part 3 The overall literacy rate for citizens living in the Empire is fairly high.ARCADIA 2.14: ARCADIA 391 06-19-2010 Bloody Emperor Following the death of the previous Emperor, a violent power struggle took place for the Empire's throne. At some point, it landed in the hands of Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, the son of the late Emperor and one of the Empire's Great Nobles. In order to secure his rule, the boy at his early teens back then had to order his entire family as well as any noble he saw as a threat be swiftly purged and killed. The great amount of violence used during this purge caused people to give him the nickname "Bloody Emperor." The nationwide nobility purges were done so skillfully that the national power of the Empire was barely affected. Following the initial purge, the Emperor went on to revoke the nobility status of those nobles who he saw as incompetent and replaced them with whomever he deemed to be more capable. However, some nobles were unable to come to terms with this change and continued their lavish lifestyle until they eventually self-destructed. On the other hand, those nobles who were loyal to the Emperor and proved themselves to be competent were spared and allowed to keep their status, although they are kept on a short leash.Overlord Volume 7 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death Prosperity Despite the violent first few years of his rule, the young Emperor proved himself to be a very skilled ruler and the Empire grew prosperous. Because the new Emperor prioritized ability over background, many commoners were finally given a chance to rise in status. The Baharuth Empire also has established a magic academy that engages in various magical research projects to improve the quality of life for its citizens.Overlord First Half Chapter 21: First Request Part 3 The Emperor noted that the one negative effect of his reforms was that they were implemented so quickly that the rest of the Empire could not keep up. Also, because he purged so many nobles, he now had to rule virtually the entire nation by himself, with nothing but a small centralized bureaucracy aiding him. Annual Wars In order to create a great Empire that could survive the test of time, Emperor Jircniv set out to conquer the neighboring Re-Estize Kingdom. To do so, he reformed the Empire's military, adopting a career soldier system that, while smaller than the Kingdom's army of drafties, is better trained and equipped as well as more cost-effective and easier to mobilize. The Empire did not declare all-out war on the Kingdom though, and instead, the two nations merely engaged in small skirmishes at the Katze Plains every year.Overlord Volume 9 Intermission However, the Empire never fully committed its full military might to the endeavor. This is so that they could slowly dwindle the Kingdom of its national strength as time goes on while waiting for an opportunity to launch a full-scale invasion and conquer them with minimal losses. Although the Empire is at war with the Kingdom, both nations adhered to their common agreement to respect the dead through ceremonial burial. This was due to the fact that the two nations saw the undead that attacked the living as their common enemy.Overlord Volume 2 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death Some of the Kingdom's nobles are even secretly in league with the Empire by leaking information to them for monetary gain.Overlord Volume 6 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc According to the Guild receptionist in the Adventurer's Guild of E-Rantel, life had gotten worse for adventurers in the Baharuth Empire after the ascension of their new Emperor. Meanwhile, several members from Swords of Darkness discussed how some rulers would treat armed organizations who were not loyal to the country as enemies. They mentioned that the Empire was no exception to that notion.Overlord Volume 2 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Brain Unglaus recalled hearing from an unknown source that the strongest assassin in the Empire was apparently a woman. On the other hand, concerning their war with the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Empire has chosen to attack them during the harvest season of the late-ripening wheat. In the end, it was said that this resulted in a lack of manpower in the villages as well as the delay of wheat and other grains produced within the Re-Estize Kingdom's territories. It was the Empire's long-term objective to weaken the Kingdom without the need for conducting a full-scale invasion.Overlord Volume 3 Chapter 2: True Vampire The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Empire was said to acquire information from Marquis Blumrush who leaked it out to them.Overlord Volume 6 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations Along the way, Brain had also heard that in the Empire, they make monsters fight against each other in a fighting pit.Overlord Volume 6 Chapter 8: Six Arms Having been informed that a powerful magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown had appeared in the Re-Estize Kingdom, Emperor Jircniv orders Court Magician Fluder to investigate the unknown individual in hopes of turning him into their pawn. Their interest in the mysterious individual only grew upon learning that he defeated the Slane Theocracy's Sunlight Scripture and is likely even more powerful than Fluder. The Emperor also wanted Fluder to look into the Kingdom's new Adamantite Adventurer Group, Darkness.Overlord Volume 6 Intermission The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Through it was time for the Empire's annual war with the Kingdom, the Emperor decides not to invade this year as the Kingdom was already in a weakened state from the "Demonic Disturbance." Instead of deciding to focus their resources to learn more about the mastermind behind the attack, the Demon known as Jaldabaoth.Overlord Volume 7 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web After being informed by Fluder that he had found Ainz Ooal Gown's base at a tomb in the Kingdom, the Emperor sends an unofficially sanctioned expedition through a count to hire some Workers and explore the said tomb. This proved to be disastrous for the Workers, who were mercilessly slaughtered by the tomb's inhabitants.Overlord Volume 7 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb The Emperor hopes that news of this would spread and turn the Kingdom against Ainz, thus giving the Kingdom a powerful new enemy and the Empire a powerful new ally. Even if the steps would be traced back to the Empire, the Emperor planned on using the count as a scapegoat, allowing him to peacefully negotiate with Ainz. However, the Emperor's plan was doomed from the start as Fluder had betrayed the Empire to join Ainz secretly and was in fact ordered by him to send the workers. Ainz later sent two emissaries to the Empire under the pretext of exacting retribution for the invasion. Under the order of Ainz, Aura tells her brother Mare to kill those around them in the courtyard right now with the intention of luring out the Emperor from hiding. She further goes on to say that if the Emperor does not show up, they will attack the city next. To prevent any more casualties, the Emperor decides to make his presence known to the two dark elves and offer them a room for discussion. Overlord Volume 7 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc According to the Emperor, the earthquake triggered by Mare had claimed the lives of 117 people at most. Among these numbers, 40 had been his royal guards, 60 had been imperial knights, 8 had been arcane magic casters, 8 more had been divine magic casters, and one more which happens to be Nazami Enec. After five days since his discussion with the two dark elves, the Emperor was forced to travel to the tomb alongside his guards and apologize. This was done to appease one of Ainz Ooal Gown's emissaries from Nazarick who threatened to destroy the Empire if he did not comply with their demand.Overlord Volume 9 Prologue Upon arrival, the Emperor is horrified to learn that Ainz is an undead being and that the tomb is inhabited by all kinds of monsters. Believing that apologizing won't be enough to satisfy Ainz and that he would declare war on the Empire in retaliation for the invasion, in which case the Empire would certainly be destroyed, the Emperor proposed an alliance to help him claim E-Rantel, which he agreed to. Once the meeting was over, the Emperor decides to publicly acknowledge Nazarick as an independent sovereign state for the time being while secretly planning to form a grand alliance with the Re-Estize Kingdom, Slane Theocracy, Roble Holy Kingdom, Argland Council State to destroy the non-human nation. He also deduces that Fluder had betrayed the Empire and begins making plans to have him replaced.Overlord Volume 9 Chapter 1: A War of Words Several months later, the Empire and the newly founded Sorcerer Kingdom went to war with the Kingdom over E-Rantel. At the Emperor's request, Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown personally fought on the front lines and had to cast one of his most powerful spells to commence the start of the battle.Overlord Volume 9 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle As a result, Ainz killed off 70,000 of the Kingdom's army upon casting the spell on them. While the spell's power takes effect, the Imperial Army stood by in shock and horror as they witness the summoning of five huge monsters and the massacre which ensues following Ainz's command afterward. When one of these approached them, the Imperial Knights ran for their lives, going as far as to trample over each other to death just to get away from the Dark Young.Overlord Volume 9 Chapter 4: Massacre The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The aftermath of the massacre at the Katze Plains proved to be disastrous not just for the Kingdom, but the Empire as well. On top of the casualties, the Imperial Army was left demoralized, with many wishing to resign and requesting the Emperor to not antagonize the Sorcerer Kingdom. In fact, because the Emperor requested the Sorcerer King to fight on the front lines, many believed he knew what would happen and used him as a scapegoat to vent their anger on. When the Slane Theocracy sent an envoy to the Empire, the Emperor organized a secret meeting with them in hopes of forging an alliance against the Sorcerer Kingdom. These hopes were quickly shattered, however, when Ainz arrived unannounced and walked in on the meeting. Believing the Emperor had sold them out, the envoys left, leaving the Empire without any allies. The priests who attended the meeting were also greatly upset, causing the Emperor to fear that they would use their influence to organize a revolt. Faced with all of this, the Emperor gave up and requested Ainz to allow the Empire to become the Sorcerer Kingdom's vassal state. Ainz would, however, only accept the offer if it was done officially.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Thus, a short while later, the Empire sent an official request for vassalization to the Sorcerer Kingdom, which Ainz later left it in the hands of both Albedo and Demiurge to take care of handling the process.Overlord Volume 10 Epilogue The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Due to Ainz visiting the Dwarf Kingdom, Albedo and Demiurge were left in charge of the issue of the Empire's vassalization. Together, they wrote a draft with terms that were mostly favorable towards the Empire.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: The Frost Dragon Lord The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc At this time, the Empire had been fully assimilated by the Sorcerer Kingdom. Part of the vassilization process called for the disbandment of two of the Imperial Army's eight legions, with the Sorcerer Kingdom's forces taking over their positions. However, this hardly mattered as many soldiers wished to resign following the Katze Plains Massacre anyway. Much of the Empire's bureaucracy was also taken over by the Sorcerer Kingdom, lessening the strain on Emperor Jincniv and his administration. In the end, the only real demands were to amend the Empire's law, emphasizing that it is a vassal state, and to hand over criminals given the death penalty. After Ainz Ooal Gown faked his death to see how his followers would react, the Empire caught wind of this news. However, the Emperor and his advisors easily saw through the ruse, being completely convinced that there was no one that would actually be able to kill the Sorcerer King.Overlord Volume 13 Intermission Culture The Baharuth Empire is a civilization that is similar in culture to that of the French Baroque era. The citizens of the Empire have a higher standard of living when compared to other human nations, thanks to the numerous reforms made by the emperor. Limited meritocracy exists, thus allowing commoners to advanced on the social ladder, through merit rather than heritage. Additionally, the Empire has a slave reform that grants rights to slaves but only for humans and not demi-humans. However, the exception of dwarves being exempted from losing their civil rights is due to an economic alliance they uphold.Overlord First Half Chapter 54: Invaders Part 2 Religion The Empire's citizens seem to worship the Four Great Gods, along with several minor gods, that preside over mankind. Politics Originally, before the purge of the nobility, the administration of the Empire was left to the nobles ― in particular, the Court Council. Seats on the Council were mostly hereditary but there were instances where bribery was used to acquire a seat. The entire Empire was held together under a hierarchy of nobles each with levels of authority. Blood-related relatives of the Emperor would be Dukes, and below them were Marquesses, Earls, Viscounts, and Barons. A Frontier Earl was equivalent to a Marquis in the Empire. It was the highest rank that a non-blood related noble could reach, excluding marriage. Such a noble had a large private army, a wide and vast territory and could make their own laws to a limited extent. After the emperor purged the majority of the nobles from power, he was left with a bureaucratic party to sort and maintain his empire. He adopted many of the social reforms suggested by the Golden Princess, which allowed his country to successfully prosper. Currently, the Empire is held together by a centralized bureaucracy, divided into various departments, each with its own specialization. With the loss of so many officials, many capable commoners are given the chance to rise in status to alleviate the burden of administration. Despite the emperor's purge of the nobility, many noble families continued to exist in the Empire since they swore their loyalty to the Emperor. Though their importance in internal politics has somewhat been reduced, the emperor still views them as minor threats. To make sure they never pose a threat to his authority, the emperor annually invokes special taxes upon the remaining noble families during the war with the Kingdom.Overlord First Half Chapter 53: Invaders Part 1 Education Based on the Web Novel, in the future, for those who would rise up as supporting pillars for the Empire, the Imperial Magic Academy was made for the sake of not losing people that could elevate the Empire’s overall skill level, it was an institution the Emperor made by consolidating various influences. Basically, where formerly besides private schools and tutors, the only means to education was self-study, it was decided a new method was to be produced. Though it is called the Institute of Magic, there is not particularly only magic casters alone. The Empire considers magic to be only one field of study. It is a discipline/skill that will become a pillar of the future Empire, and so convenient and inconvenient things are taught together. According to Ninya, the Empire's institutes are focused on producing their arcaners, sorcerers, wizards and other arcane magic casters. The academy is an educational institution run by the government, so one has to be a citizen of the Empire in order to study there. Military Strength The Baharuth Empire’s knights referred to the common folk who were part of the standing army.Overlord Volume 5 Chapter 2: Blue Roses The Empire possesses a strong military which is referred to as the Imperial Army. The Magic Ministry with its specialty in magic has spared no expense to patronage from the emperors' past to provide the latest magical technology to the might of the Empire. Imperial soldiers in the Empire are professionally trained and possess the latest magical equipment provided by the Magic Ministry. In a way, despite their army's lack of personnel compared to the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Empire's military overall were said to be far better trained and armed with magic equipment than them.Overlord First Half Chapter 85: Various Countries Part 3 The Empire's military assets would also include the personal guards under the direct jurisdiction of the Emperor himself, imperial air guards mounted on flying beasts, and even high-level magic casters using flight magic. * Royal Air Guard: Aerial warfare branch of the Imperial Army. * Royal Earth Guard: Elite knights that are under the direct command of the Emperor. * Royal Guard: Knights specially chosen to protect the Imperial Palace. * [[Four Imperial Knights|'Four Imperial Knights']]: Four selected knights that act as personal bodyguards of the Emperor. * Eight Knight Orders of the Empire: Knights charged with policing the Empire. After the Empire became a vassal state, the nation's military is being reconstituted under the Sorcerer Kingdom's rule. Particularly, that country's Prime Minister Albedo has instructed Jircniv to supplement the Empire’s military manpower with the Sorcerer Kingdom’s undead armies. Meanwhile, Jircniv had chosen to disband two of the Eight Knight Orders, planning to let some of the knights retire early as they are mentally exhausted from the massacre that had taken place in the Katze Plains. Foreign Relations The Baharuth Empire is the second most advanced human nation. Led by a leader possessing both military acumen and wisdom, the empire is undergoing economic, social, and industrial reconstruction. It was considered to be the envy of other nations, until the Katze Plains Massacre. Now that it has seemingly allied with a nation of non-humans, it has gained the hatred and mistrust of nearly all the surrounding countries. Sorcerer Kingdom The Empire is the first nation to develop official relations with the new nascent nation. Initially, relations began after the failed infiltration and unintentional invasion by Count Femel's Workers. As it turns out, the discovery of the tomb was all orchestrated by Demiurge and assisted by Fluder Paradyne. This was a way for them to declare to the world that Nazarick is an independent sovereign country. After the emperor was forced to give a formal apology to Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire formed an alliance. However, this so-called alliance was only superficial as a way to appease the Sorcerer King and it appears that the emperor is attempting to plot against Ainz Ooal Gown. Nevertheless, Jircniv agrees to give Nazarick legitimacy. From this moment forward, he sends forth his support to the neighboring nations with his acknowledgment of Ainz Ooal Gown's claim of territory. However, the plan to gain support from neighboring nations failed after Ainz accidentally stumbled on the secret meeting that was being held between the Empire and the Theocracy. With no longer any real support, Jircniv has no other option but to have his nation become a vassal state to the Sorcerer Kingdom in order to both appease Ainz and protect itself from other nations who think the Empire has allied with that country. Due to the Sorcerer Kingdom lading very few demands, there were surprisingly few people in the Empire who were unhappy about becoming their vassals. While there were quite a few finely-detailed requests, there were only two main demands: To amend a part of the Empire’s law, emphasizing the absolute nature of the Sorcerer King and his confidants, and to hand over all criminals given the death penalty. Re-Estize Kingdom The Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire were in a state of annual war once a year. Though the losses on both sides are minimal, the conflict between the two nations has only prolonged due to the fact that the Empire has never fully committed the entirety of their forces to the war. Another important factor of antagonism is the Kingdom's negligence over the continuous production of the addictive drug, Black Dust, which is already influencing the Empire's populace. It was the reason why the Empire even suspects that the Kingdom may be secretly aiding in its production.Overlord Volume 5 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feeling Despite all of this, the Empire wanted the Kingdom to be a part of its alliance against the Sorcerer Kingdom. However, this never came to fruition as a result of the massacre at the Katze Plains and the Empire abandoning the plan after submitting to the Sorcerer Kingdom. Dwarf Kingdom The Dwarf Kingdom lies within the Azerlisia Mountains, and unlike the Re-Estize Kingdom, they enjoy peaceful trade relations with the Baharuth Empire. Due to the lucrative trade relations with the dwarves, the Empire serves to protect the dwarves' civil rights as a pact to their established alliance together. The Empire traded heavily with the dwarves for their runecrafts, however about a hundred years ago, trade-in these artifacts had stopped.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Slane Theocracy The Baharuth Empire is aware of the movements of the Sunlight Scripture, which implies that their nation is monitoring the Slane Theocracy's activity. In addition, the Empire has made many appeals to the Theocracy for its assistance in sharing their teachings on divine magic. However, the Theocracy has yet to make any response back to the Empire's request on the issue. While trying to form a secret alliance against the Sorcerer Kingdom, Ainz accidentally stumbled unto Jircniv's meeting with the emissary that represented the Theocracy. As a result, the Theocracy misinterprets it as a sign of deception and confirmed the Empire has abandoned its morals and officially cut all ties with them. Dragon Kingdom The Dragon Kingdom pays tribute to the Empire in return for military aid in their war against the Beastman Country. The Empire seems to keep its end of the bargain, as the Dragon Kingdom is a necessary buffer between them and the Beastman Country. Despite their mutually beneficial relationship, however, Emperor Jircniv has a personal dislike towards the Dragon Queen, Draudillon Oriculus. Karnassus City-State Alliance The City-States or at least one of its members, the city of Peibart, has amicable relations with the Bloody Emperor through its mayor. Argland Council State Though not much interaction is shown between the two nations, the Baharuth Empire maintains political dialogue with the Council through its ministry of foreign affairs. Roble Holy Kingdom Due to the relative distance from each other, there is not much info regarding how diplomatic relations between the two nations are, however, few people who went there have great admiration of the nation's advancements. Known Characters * Arche Eeb Rile Furt * Baziwood Peshmel * Clairna Al Arnazia Ferec (Web Novel) * Count Femel * Count Flavella (Web Novel) * Dimoya (Web Novel) * Duke Vanelland (Web Novel) * Duke Wimburg (Web Novel) * Fendros (Web Novel) * Frianne Wyliea Van Gushmond (Web Novel) * Fluder Paradyne * Gida Crent Nis Tierref (Web Novel) * Go Gin * Head of the Imperial Magic Academy (Web Novel) * Hekkeran Termite * Honesty Azel (Web Novel) * Imina * James * Jet Testania (Web Novel) * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Kuuderika * Leinas Rockbruise * Liz (Web Novel) * Loune Vermillion * Madame Furt * Marquis Gryad * Natel Inyem Dale Carvain * Nazami Enec * Nemel Gran (Web Novel) * Nimble Arc Dale Anoch * Panasis Enex Liliel Gran (Web Novel) * Osk * Parpatra Ogrion * Rangobart Eck Waria Roberbad (Web Novel) * Roberdyck Goltron * Sir Furt * Sophie Noia (Mass for the Dead) * Ureirika Trivia * In terms of magical technology, the Baharuth Empire is considered the second most advanced country. * There was currently two known adamantite adventurers group in the Empire.Overlord Volume 2 Chapter 2: Journey * The Empire is the first New World nation to become a vassal state of the Sorcerer Kingdom. * The knights that protect the Imperial Palace are equivalent to gold class adventurers and are considered elite knights of the Empire. * At some point in the past, the Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire were one and the same nation before they eventually separate and became two different nations.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation * Although the Empire wishes to take E-Rantel, they were reluctant to do so, considering how close the location of E-Rantel is to the Katze Plains. * Unlike the Slane Theocracy and the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire doesn't have a single person in their nation who can use Resurrection Magic. * The Empire usually sends out forty thousand soldiers against the Kingdom during their annual war, however, they can muster sixty-thousand men if they ever need to. * The Empire is conducting research on the use of undead as laborers in an attempt to free up manpower so that it can direct the extra manpower to their military might. However, the project is facing fierce resistance from the temples, who believe that the project is immoral to their nation's creed. They perceived the project as a threat of spawning so many undead in one place, which may also cause stronger ones to spawn like the Death Knight from five years ago in the Katze Plains. This was the reason why many laborers are also against the project due to practical reasons such as job security.Overlord First Half Chapter 86: Various Countries Part 4 References }} Gallery pl:Imperium Baharuth Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Countries Category:Baharuth Empire